Томас
Эта статья посвящена описанию одного из драконов-мастеров в Spyro the Dragon. О старейшине Томасе из спин-оффов читайте в соответствующей статье. Томас (англ. Tomas, яп. トルジェ=グリヨワーム: Toruje) — дракон, который оказался заточённым в кристалл на выходе из тоннеля, ведущего к местности с четырьмя башнями, где также находится портал в Town Square. История Томас, кажется, спешил попасть в Town Square, когда в него угодило заклятие Гнасти, превратившее дракона в каменную статую. Когда Спайро пришёл на помощь, Томас рассказал спасителю про то, как парить, и посоветовал не бояться упасть. Из этого можно предположить, что сам Томас опасается полётов из-за того, что его кто-то когда-то напугал этим или же он попросту боится высоты, что не исключает первое предположение. Как бы там ни было, но Томас снова попадается на пути героя в Gnorc Cove, отважившись направиться вместе с небольшой группой драконов разобраться с Гнасти Гнорком. Он не ожидал, что его спасёт маленький дракон, но, сказав это вслух, он тут же поправил себя, заверив Спайро, что всегда верил в него. Речь Artisans Home Оригинал Tomas: Hey Spyro! Press the jump button twice to glide and- don't be afraid. Spyro: Afraid? Of what? T.: Falling from high mountain peaks, plummeting into prehistoric glaciers… S.: Oh, that. Перевод Томас: Эй, Спайро! Нажми кнопку прыжка дважды, чтобы парить и… не бойся. Спайро: Бояться? Чего? Т.: Свалиться с высоких горных пиков, рухнуть на доисторические ледники… С.: Ах, это. Gnorc Cove Оригинал Tomas: Wow, I never thought I'd be rescued, especially by such a little dragon. Eh, wha- what I mean is, I always believed in you, Spyro! Spyro: Ya gotta believe! Haha. Перевод Томас: Ух ты, никогда не думал, что буду спасён, особенно таким маленьким драконом. Ой, я… я имею в виду, что я всегда верил в тебя, Спайро! Спайро: Ты должен верить! Хаха. Заметки * Изначально Томаса звали Сильвус (Silvus) в ранней демоверсии «Spyro the Dragon». * Томас выглядит так же, как и Тор, что наводит на мысли о том, что они — братья-близнецы. Это третья пара братьев из Artisans Home и Town Square. ** Также есть большое сходство между Томасом и Освином, хотя последний обладает более тёмным тоном чешуи. ** Примечательно, что сама этимология имени этого дракона восходит к слову, означающему «близнец». * В японской версии игры Томас (Торудзэ) показан при первой встрече куда более трусливым, что заметно не только в его собственных словах, но и в комментарии Спайро, где Томас откровенно назван трусом. * В Gnorc Cove Спайро отвечает Томасу «Ya gotta believe!» («Ты должен верить!»). Интонация, с которой была произнесена фраза, и сама фраза — отсылка к главному персонажу видеоигры «Parappa the Rapper», выпущенной за год до выхода Spyro the Dragon. * С учётом увиденного в последнем закрывающем ролике, где Томас и Аргус были повторно заморожены во время игры в овцебол (см. галерею), можно считать Томаса единственным драконом, окаменевшим трижды(!) за игру. ** Также можно заметить, что Томас отлично играет в овцебол, попадая овцой в кольцо «слепым» броском через спину. Галерея Tomas2.jpg|Томас в Gnorc Cove Tomas_Argus1.png|Томас и Аргус играют в овцебол Tomas_Argus2.png|Томас забрасывает овцу в корзину Tomas_Argus3.png|Снова та же напасть! en:Tomas (Spyro the Dragon) Категория:Персонажи Категория:Персонажи Spyro the Dragon Категория:Драконы Категория:Драконы-мастера Категория:Spyro the Dragon Категория:Мужские персонажи